


Будет тут думать, как быть нам

by Elight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elight/pseuds/Elight
Summary: Ну надо же что-то делать после адского трейлера? А что делает настоящий слэшер после того, как его эдельвейсы растоптали авторы канона? Правильно. Топит всех в сиропе.





	Будет тут думать, как быть нам

\- Он вернется, - говорит Тор уверенно. – Он всегда возвращается.

Беннер сочувственно кладет руку ему на плечо. Сегодня они с Наташей объявили о своей помолвке, и меньше всего доктору сейчас нужен Тор и пьяные страдания Тора. 

\- Извини, - Бог грома спотыкается, слезая с барного стула. Надо найти более благодарного собеседника – не такого счастливого хотя бы.  
Стив Роджерс, грустно уставившийся в чашку с черным кофе, кажется подходящей кандидатурой.

\- Эта скотина всегда делает вид, что ушел навеки, - делится откровениями Тор, - а потом раз – и выныривает из-за угла со своими кинжалами.

\- Я дважды терял близких, - понимающе кивает Стив и забирает у Тора кружку с пивом. – Колу попробовать не хочешь? Может, заказать тебе сок?

Он со своим Баки носится, как Один с Гунгниром. Нашел себе икону, несчастную-однорукую. Спаситель обиженных и угнетенных.  
Тор бредет дальше. Столько друзей, а выпить не с кем!  
Старк никогда не откажется пропустить рюмку. Пеппер его бросила, можно обсудить коварство женщин – кто поймет, что нужно этим странным смертным?

\- У него есть какой-то план, - рассказывает Тор, - у него всегда есть план. Я его замыслы не понимаю, но Мидгард ему почему-то важен. Он сюда явится.

\- Точно, - кривится Старк, - я же только что закончил отделку башни, обошедшуюся в полмиллиона. Локи как по свистку примчится.

Тор молча смотрит и машет рукой.

Наверх его никому провожать не приходится. Асгардский бог еще в силах перепить всех смертных на вечеринке. Но почему-то не в силах раздеться. Так и заваливается на кровать, утыкается лицом в подушку, думая о стакане воды. Утром кто-нибудь его подаст?

\- Ну и ну. Ты всегда был не дурак выпить. И Валькирия, похоже, оказывает дурное влияние.

Тор боится поднять голову – слишком страшно оглянуться и никого в темноте не увидеть.

\- Ты мне снишься?

\- У тебя начинается белая горячка. Прости, брат, но кто-то должен тебя предупредить.

Шаги. Постель прогибается под тяжестью брата. Прохладная ладонь притрагивается ко лбу, и Тор хватает «сиделку» за запястье.

\- Даже если я брежу… Надолго ли ты пришел?

В слабом уличном свете видно, как Локи улыбается.

\- Не знаю. На час? На одну ночь? Навсегда? Пока не прогонишь?

Тор целует его яростно, опрокидывает на постель, придавливает собой, гладит торопливо, жадно, словно пытаясь заклеймить. И Локи скидывает одежду, выползает из тесного сакаарского костюма, как змея из старой шкуры. Он такой же, как в памяти Тора. Гладкий, гибкий и кусачий. И молчаливый – трудно заставить его вопить.

\- Не уходи, - просит Тор, сжимая брата. – Пожалуйста, останься. Я прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.

\- Как же я откажу царю, - Локи зевает. – Оставим разговоры до завтра? Знаю, ты задашь сотню вопросов, но давай утром, хорошо? Трудно было добраться сюда без Радужного моста. И ты слишком хорош, мой могучий Тор. Даже когда сильно пьян. А теперь – проспись.

Брат мягко закрывает глаз Тору, и тот проваливается в сон, не успев возразить.

Утром постель рядом с ним пуста. Тор оглядывает комнату, надеясь увидеть доказательства присутствия брата. Ничего. Ни одежды, ни волоска на подушке, ни записки: «Пошел завтракать, не теряй. Ну и храпишь же ты».

Тор садится на кровати и сжимает голову. Локи не вернется. Мстители правы.

И тут слышится щелчок – Локи выходит из ванной, голый, покрытый каплями воды. Заслоняется рукой от утреннего солнца. Смотрит, улыбаясь.

\- Что глядишь, как на призрака? Надеялся, что я тебе приснился, или что на рассвете я тихо уйду? Нет уж, братец. Я здесь.


End file.
